Naruto: A New Start
by Twiggy Otaku
Summary: This is a tale of the next generation. The generation after the war, after the battles, after the terror. Follow the young shinobi as they live out their new lives in the aftermath of the Third Great Shinobi War. Will it be as peaceful as they intended, or will the war come back to haunt the lives of them all? Focusing mainly on OCs but heavily features Naruto Characters. AU.


**A.N. Just a few notes before the story (sorry about this). Written by both myself and my roommate Kemurigakurekaze, find her on DeviantArt. This is rated M for (maybe) future adult content. We are also extremely welcoming to opinions so that we can shape this story the way that you (the readers) will enjoy. Not all suggestions (if we are given any) will be used, it's just nice to put the option out there.  
****Enjoy the story :3**

* * *

"My name is Kizuisho Attaka. I'm five years old. I like cookies." older

A small girl, clearly new, bounced about with a strange sort of enthusiasm.

Her eyes sparkled blood red, and her hair was the colour of tree bark. She was slightly smaller than the average girl, but she wore a cute pink dress just like any other girl her age.

"That's very nice. Now go bother someone else, I'm very busy doing _important _things," the grey haired boy puffed out his chest with all the heady authority of being a whole two years older.

When the small girl didn't leave immediately he added, "Important _doctor _things," as if the overly large lab coat he was nearly swimming in and the stethoscope around his neck hadn't made that clear.

"Kusuri…" the nearby woman wearing a more fitted coat scolded him. "Be polite. She introduced herself."

"Yes Sakura-sensei." For a moment he looked bashful before with a toss of his head he regained his arrogant look.

"Isha Kusuri. I'm seven."

With a serious look in his dark eyes he glares directly at Attaka.

"I'm a _doctor._"

"Ooooh," she squealed back in delight, "Co~ol. I don't wanna be a doctor though. It's boring. Same thing, same thing. I'm gonna be a ninja. The bestestest ever ever _ever_ ninja you will _ever_ see."

The boy's eyes turned cold and he snorted.

"Well when you get hurt I'm not going to heal you." His tone suggested he thought he was too good for people who think doctors are boring.

Attaka squealed again but at a much higher pitch than the situation called for, "Why?! I never said it wasn't good to be a doctor. Why are you so mean to me? I'm sorry I'm sorry."

She ran forwards and clung childishly to his arm.

"Sorry!"

The boy winced at the high pitch.

"You're annoying. Go play with someone else."

In a panic he scanned the room for someone else to distract her.

"Hey, I think the guy in the green suit might know where to get cookies."

"Neh?!"

She looked to the man in the green suit, then back to Kusuri, then to the green man again. She giggled softly and pounced. Wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezing tight enough to just about cut off his oxygen.

"I'm going to get cookies, bye Kusu-chan~!"

She bounced away chanting "cookies" softly to herself.

The medic's eyes widened with shock but before he could shove her off she let go of her own accord, leaving him to brush down his coat.

"Weird..." He said under his breath.

A deep voice rumbled a soft laughter, walking forwards Kankuro watched as the small girl glomped onto the green jump suit with a smile that could outshine the sun. He heavily placed his hand on Kusuri's head and turned the small boy around, "Back to work now, she's just the beginning of the new kiddies coming in."

"Yeah, I know." The small boy looked bitter. He didn't like being around people but if Sakura Sensei told him to he guessed he'd put up with it for a little while.

"Good lad," Kankuro chuckled again and looked back over the students setting up.

Today was entrance day, and new students had slowly been making their way in ever since sun rise this morning. It still felt strange to him to see the new generations moving in without so much as a care. But it was what they had all worked for.

This was the dream that many had died for.

From across the room two sky blue eyes looked directly at the black clothed puppeteer. Unlike the vibrant cheer of Attaka he is quiet and still, watching everyone pass him by.

"Why do we still have to do this setting up shit?"

"Yeah, just let the babies do it. I mean we're graduating this year! Why are we still being treated like we're kids."

"We should just ditch."

"I'm keen."

A small group mumbled quietly, a mix of students, all cackling quietly to themselves in a superior fashion.

The blue eyes watched them from the corner. There's disapproval in the boy's posture but only someone close to him would have noticed. He held a small carved wooden doll of a tanuki. As he watched he stroked a finger over the toy's head.

"Tanuki huh?" a new voice perked from his side, "You know, they say that tanuki come out at night, they transform into faceless people, and they follow you home and haunt you until you kill yourself."

The boy focused on this new person, the small carved toy disappeared as if by magic into a pocket.

"People say lots of things. Who are you?"

"Neh, neh," The older boy waved his finger in a disproving fashion, "That's rude. Did your mommy and daddy teach you no manners? You should give your name first. That and you should speak politely to your elders."

The blue-eyed boy looked at him then looked away with a tiny smile, clearly amused by something the other had said.

Slowly he stood and bowed lightly then smoothly spat at the strange boy's feet.

"You have no water rings, no curved knife. Why would I introduce myself first?" His voice contains a genuine question, wanting to know why this kid thought he was so special.

"Because it's polite brat," the senior walked forward, fisting his hand in the younger boy's hair and yanked him up onto the balls of his feet, "Clearly you have no manners, and it's my _obligation_ as your elder to teach them to you."

Instantly the blue eyed boy twisted around, grabbed the offending arm and kicked hard at the elbow joint, causing his offender to release his hold.

"Gah!"

In response the older boy launched forwards and picked him up by the scruff of his shirt. Lifting the small boy off the ground he tossed him into a nearby wall.

"I'll admit I wasn't expecting that, but you're just a little kid. I know way more than you so if you even think of trying that again, I'll kick your ass. Again."

"May Shukaku _eat_ you." The blue-eyed boy said with a simple cold certainty. It didn't even sound much like a threat.

Then he drew a strange symbol across his chest with two fingers but nothing else.

"Shukaku? HA! Tailed beasts aren't real, they're just a stupid myth that the adults made up to scare little brats like you to bed. But I guess that's what you get for growing up in a sandy hole like Suna," he cackled and began walking off, waving casually back at the boy, "Go home and cry to your Kage."

The sky pale eyes flashed with a sudden burst of anger. Wordlessly he pulled himself up off the floor and leapt at the older boy's back, tightening his arms around the elder's neck to cut off his airway and leaned in close.

"You are making an enemy of all of Suna right now." He hissed. "I was asked to be polite because my father and my Kage don't want me getting in trouble but if you insult them again you will find yourself covered in honey in a fire-ant mound."

The blue-eyed child couldn't be older than five but his smile was disturbingly well-informed.

"No body, no crime so shut your mouth and you won't have to deal with anyone higher up than I am. You know assaulting a student doesn't count as an act of war right?"

"You're right."

Slowly and carefully the older boy reached back and grabbed the boy's shirt.

"Assaulting a child won't count as an act of war…"

He flipped the small boy onto the ground and, without hesitating, kicked the young child's face repeatedly. He laughed as blood began to drip down the young boy's check, broken from the vicious assault of kicks.

"OI!" Kankuro roared, amazed that the small boy was taking the beating so silently "SAKURA! ASSISTANCE!"

"Kusuri, stay here." Sakura swiftly instructed the lab coat wearing child and, after a pat on the head, ran forwards swiftly.

"YOU!" Not since the ninja war had the pink-haired medic Nin been so angered.

Slowly, she cracked her knuckles.

"Now what exactly is going on here?" She whispered, sweet as a poisoned apple.

The sky eyed boy wiped his nose and the blood smeared across his un-kicked cheek.

"Sakura Sensei, he started it," the older boy whined a little to the pink haired fury, "It's not my fault I swear…"

"Oh, and what has a five year old new student done that is so incredibly offensive that it warrants such a blatant breaking of the rules of the academy?" Sakura's face looked calm on the surface but a vein on her forehead started to twitch, belying the fury that simmered just below the surface.

"Ah- I'm really sorry, I just... he... we..."

The boy stumbled over his words and quickly turned on his heel, running as fast as he could towards the exit. Kankuro sighed gently and looked at Sakura, "I'll go get him."

Sakura had already turned away. Carefully she lifted the boy's arm up and checked it wasn't broken before a glow of healing chakra lit up around her hand.

"Are you okay?" She softly asked the boy waiting for his stoic nod.

She smiled at him and carefully pulled the blue-eyed boy's nose into the proper place. It must have hurt a lot but the boy gritted his teeth and didn't even wince.

"I know you're not okay." She quietly said to him. "I knew a guy like that once."

"Are you oka~ay?!"

A high pitched squeal came streaming over, tiny arms wrapping firmly around the boy's neck and a cookie crumbed face pressing into his shoulder.

"Why was the big boy beating you like that? Is he mean? Ah! Do you want a cookie?!" She held out the large object, pushing it at his lips with a smile, "Say ahhhhh!"

The cookie rubbed over the blue-eyed boy's cheek and got some of his blood over it.

"Ah!" The boy gasped in pain and got his mouth stuffed full of cookie. "Mrph." He tried to say something through mouthful of crumbs as he choked the cookie down.

"See it's soooo yummy," Attaka giggled and continued to hug the boy as she grabbed another cookie from her bag.

"Lee Sensei, that's what he said his name was, gave them to me. He said that I could get more too. OH. My name is Kizuisho Attaka. I'm five years old. I like cookies."

She continued to watch him struggle with the cookie with a smile of sunshine.

The boy managed to swallow the cookie down, coughing around the stray crumbs caught in his windpipe. He gasped in a deep breath once everything was clear and then swiftly covered his mouth before another cookie could be shoved in it.

"I'm Nikko. I'm five too." He said through his fingers.

"Now don't crowd him." Sakura warned as she finished up the healing, working around the two children's interactions.

A few light bruises remained, but Nikko's cuts had fully healed.

"Crowd him?" Attaka tilted her head to the side, taking into account Nikko's newly healed injuries and hugged him tighter, "I'm not crowding him. When someone is sad, or hurt, or upset, or injured, or happy, or excited, or new, or friendly, or anything really, they should be hugged. Hugging is fun."

Nikko looked genuinely startled by the idea. He tentatively put his hand around the girl's shoulders and gave her a light squeeze, trying this _'hugging'_ thing out. "Y-Yeah sure. Hugs are nice."

"Yay, a new friend!" Attaka hugged him, somehow, even harder and bounced back, holding his hands with her own sticky ones. She bounced up and down a little as her excitement began to build.

She looked to Sakura and begged, "Can I take Nikko-chan and go play please Pretty Sensei?"

Nikko cried out a silent plea with his sea blue eyes to the medic Nin as he found himself being dragged up to his feet.

"Nikko-chan is still a bit hurt. Why don't you go make some new friends?" The pink-haired medic suggested with a grin.

"Okay"

She gave him one final quick cuddle, then one to Sakura, and then bounced off to another student who had just walked through the door. Her bubbly introduction could still be heard from where the two were standing.

The two dark-haired children exchanged glances with each other.

"I'm Mujakina and I'm six years old. I'm from Otogakure." The boy said bluntly. "I like...flowers I guess."

"I'm Suzuri." The girl smiled. "I'm seven and if there's anything you need don't hesitate to ask okay?"

"Oto… Oto…" Attaka stumbled over the word, "gakure… that sounds like a village. Is it a village? I haven't heard of it."

"Yeah. It's just a little village and people don't like it much though..." Mujakina's voice trailed off at the end of the sentence then he sneered, "Well they're all gonna regret it when I'm a proper ninja."

"Why~~?" Attaka snuck up on Suzuri for a tight hug but all her questions were directly spoken at Mujakina. "Are you gonna be a Kage? What Kage is for Otogakure? Why don't people like it? I don't get it..."

"You ask too many questions, it's annoying." Mujakina stuck his hands in his pockets and looked away. "The village doesn't have a Kage yet, my parents said they just don't recognize Orochimaru-sama as a Kage even though he's really strong." He pouted as he spoke.

Suzuri struggled to get a firm grip on Attaka, "Strong, insane, they say a lot of things about your village's leader."

"Neh?!" Attaka could clearly see the tension between the two children but didn't understand it herself, "Why not? Is he crazy? He can't be crazy if he's running a village, and you don't seem crazy so he can't be that bad. I don't get why you being a ninja will change this." She pouted deeply at her lack of knowledge.

Mujakina threw an irritated look at Suzuri. "Our village doesn't have many ninjas yet so I've got to try hard and be the best ninja I can for them." He said with a voice full of determination.

"And yes, a crazy person can run a village." Suzuri replied to Attaka and rolled her eyes.

Attaka looked between the two, watching the tension between them. She growled deeply and stepped away from the two. "I don't like kids like you."

"Hm?" Mujakina looked at the younger girl in surprise. "Why is that? I'm a likable person."

"Not going to answer that..." Suzuri added under her breath. "Oh well, that's a pity. I thought you were rather cute but..."

"You guys fight like you're adults but you're not." Attaka stated blatantly. "You're kids. You're like me, but you only like to fight. That's why I don't like you." She spun around, wiping small tears out of her eyes and ran off as quickly as she could.

"Ah..." Mujakina reached out his hand but then just as quickly withdrew it and looked down.

"Oh..."

"Sorry..." He softly said to himself. "I just..."

Suzuri shrugs and goes back to stuffing wrapped sweets into her pockets for later.

"Alright everyone!"

A few claps of his hands and immediately Iruka Sensei had gained the attention of everyone in the room. He wiped his tired brow but had a satisfactory smile brightly gleaming on his face.

"Ten minutes until we start the entrance ceremony, all new students please gather outside in alphabetical order by last name. Teachers please direct the older students accordingly. Let's have a great ceremony!"

Small claps and a few cheers encouraged Iruka about this year being a good one. Already, on this day, he had witnessed a few different students cliquing, and others bickering. Hopefully it would be a good year, but he definitely knew that it would be another interesting one.


End file.
